


guard down

by iridiumring92



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Biting, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Marking, OTPtober 2020, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27390211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iridiumring92/pseuds/iridiumring92
Summary: Akihiko had fully expected Shinjiro to leave him before the morning. Even though they don’t have class today, there’s still a chance of another member of SEES coming to his door. Akihiko has begun to let his guard down—he’s stopped feeling one way or another about the others learning that they’re in a relationship—but he’s pretty sure Shinjiro would rather take that secret to his grave.He doesn’t know how long he’s lost in thought, but Shinjiro’s eyelids flutter, and a heartbeat later, they lock eyes. Akihiko smiles at Shinjiro’s bewildered expression.“Thought you’d be gone,” he says.
Relationships: Aragaki Shinjiro/Sanada Akihiko
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	guard down

**Author's Note:**

> asldkfjlsdkflh this is my first work for p3 because i can't seem to finish anything else. rip lmao.
> 
> anyway this was for otptober day 15 "lazy morning" + nsfw "biting/marking." very behind schedule as usual xd

Akihiko wakes early, and to his surprise, Shinjiro is still in his bed, eyes gently closed in sleep that doesn’t look faked. He props himself up on an elbow, pushing back the urge to smooth Shinjiro’s mussed hair. He’d probably just wake Shinjiro if he did something like that. And he doesn’t want to waste this time, however short, because he doesn’t know when they’ll next get a chance to be this close.

He’d fully expected Shinjiro to leave him before the morning. Even though they don’t have class today, there’s still a chance of another member of SEES coming to his door. Akihiko has begun to let his guard down—he’s stopped feeling one way or another about the others learning that they’re in a relationship—but he’s pretty sure Shinjiro would rather take that secret to his grave.

He doesn’t know how long he’s lost in thought, but Shinjiro’s eyelids flutter, and a heartbeat later, they lock eyes. Akihiko smiles at Shinjiro’s bewildered expression.

“Thought you’d be gone,” he says and drops a kiss onto the corner of Shinjiro’s mouth. “I’m glad you stayed.”

“Exhausted,” Shinjiro says in reply. He stretches a hand out, brushes fingertips against Akihiko’s bare abdomen. Akihiko shivers. “Besides, it’s cold as hell in my room, and you’re practically a goddamn space heater.”

“Happy to be of service, in that case.” Akihiko can feel a flush blooming in his cheeks. Barely a heartbeat passes before Shinjiro shifts to straddle him, pushes him firmly onto his back. _Damn._ Those reflexes of his haven’t dulled in the slightest. “You need something else from me, Shinji?” he teases.

“Not really.” Shinjiro’s eyes rake his body, and Akihiko’s traitor mind conjures up the idea of someone walking in on them like this. Embarrassment and desire make his face flush hotter than before. “Kind of seems like _you_ need something from _me_ , though.”

Akihiko huffs a laugh and pulls Shinjiro closer. “How about you shut the hell up and kiss me?”

They pause for breath a while later, and Akihiko finds Shinjiro looking down at him, studying him. “What is it?” Akihiko asks.

“I was just thinking,” Shinjiro says, voice low, “what would you do, Aki, if I left marks for them to see?”

Akihiko’s eyes widen. “You _want_ to?”

“Yeah, I want to.” Shinjiro’s breath fans over his abdomen, and _holy shit._ When Akihiko doesn’t immediately respond, Shinjiro’s eyes slide up to his. “Is that okay?”

Akihiko sucks in a breath. “Yeah—god, yeah, it’s okay,” he says, half hoping Shinjiro can’t hear his heart trying to pound out of his chest. He really shouldn’t be _this_ worked up, it’s not like they’re doing anything major—

Shinjiro’s teeth sink into his skin, and Akihiko bites down on a groan, his fingers threading into Shinjiro’s hair. Shinjiro slides up his body to press a kiss to his neck, angling himself over Akihiko. His warmth, coupled with the feeling of his teeth scraping sensitive skin, make Akihiko go boneless beneath him.

“Shit, Shinji,” he gasps, just before Shinjiro pulls back.

He studies Akihiko a moment, only his eyes betraying the satisfaction he feels. “I think that should bruise all right,” he says after a moment. Akihiko laughs softly and touches his neck, sore from where Shinjiro bit him.

He props himself up on his elbows and examines his torso, finding a dark bite mark already beginning to form there. “No one’s gonna see this one, but I’m impressed.” He pulls Shinjiro to him for a kiss.

Shinjiro scoffs. “Unless you come out of the shower in just your towel, showoff.”

“Just for you,” Akihiko teases.

It’s not until the next day that he actually talks to another member of SEES long enough for them to notice. Still, he sees the look on Mitsuru’s face when she notices the bruise on his neck, the slight widening of her eyes. He can see the struggle in her expression—she wants to say something, he knows, wants to tell him off for getting distracted from their mission, but at the same time, she has no idea how to approach the subject.

This all happens in a heartbeat, and in the end, she doesn’t say anything about it at all, just continues with the conversation they were having. Akihiko half wishes Shinjiro would have been there to see it. Then again, he’d probably just gloat, if he were here.

Although, Akihiko thinks when he returns to the dorm and meets up with Shinjiro, maybe he’ll tell him anyway, if it means he’ll do it again.


End file.
